


My Ship has Sailed

by miss_xip



Series: OrangeBat AU Crack(s) [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bottom Slaine, Boys In Love, Dates, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dom!Inaho, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Seme Inaho, Sub!Slaine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Inaho, Uke Slaine, fantasies, movies - Freeform, otp, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Part 2 to my "Orangebat AU Crack(s)" series.Three words:ASSEYLUM. SHIPS. ORANGEBAT.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	My Ship has Sailed

Asseylum watches the two in front of her, eating silently.

Inaho awkwardly eyes her, suspicious.

And rightly so, because what she's planning could either end really, really badly, or, really, _really_  perfectly.

She can't help but giggle at her two boys in front of her. They're her boys, and no one can say otherwise or come in between them.

Unless future babies do, then that'll be fine.

"Empress Asseylum, what is so funny?" Slaine, the Sub of her fantasies, asks, his head tilted slightly.

She grins.

Go time.

"Oh, Slaine, it's nothing," she waves it off, but keeps giggling.

"Are you sure?" He questions, just as she expected.

She looks to the side, blushing. "Well, since you insist... there's this Terran movie showing in theaters that just has me losing myself with laughter. I recently watched the preview for it."

"Really?" Inaho raises a brow.

"Really!" She grins. "Oh!" Asseylum takes Slaine's hand in hers. "Slaine, are you free this Friday, say, around 7?"

The blonde's whole face turns red. "U-Um! Yes!"

She turns to Inaho, her smile never ceasing. "And what about you, Inaho-san?"

He regards her for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Yes, I am."

 _Perfect_.

"Perfect! Because I'm not, I have a press meeting. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date~" she gets up, prancing away and out the door of Inaho's home.

Stopping just short of the perimeter of the estate, she circles back around to look into the kitchen window.

"Did she just--" Slaine starts, mouth agape.

Inaho nods, words failing him.

"U-Um..." Slaine looks down at his plate, cheeks still red. "W-Well..."

"Would you like to go? It would be something more interesting than our typical archaic chess matches."

Teal eyes meet red, a shy smile appearing on the blonde's lips. "Sure."

Asseylum squeals, throwing her arms into the air, "My ship has sailed!"


End file.
